Buscándote
by hellovick
Summary: "¿No sería posible? ¿A qué se refería? Le mostré la carta que nos había llegado, en la cual nos comunicaban que debíamos buscar a Alice en el lugar. -Pero ustedes han escrito esto- Le insistí. El me miro, y suspiro. Se acomodo sus gafas, y esbozo una expresión llena de seriedad. -No, ustedes no entienden...- Volvió a suspirar. Y luego prosiguió: - …Alice Baskerville ha...-"
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Donde estas?

Ha, finalmente, había llegado el día.

El día en que me encontraría con Alice una vez más, después de un año interminable.

Alice fue elegida la única heredera de la familia Baskerville hace un tiempo, asique fue llevada en un tipo de viaje informativo. Supuestamente esto era para que ella se informara de los principios y reglas de la familia.

De todos modos, un año paso, y las cartas que escribía, junto con las noticias sobre su proceso de "admisión" a los Baskerville comenzó a cesar. En realidad, no llegaban tan a diario como antes. Sentía que algo andaba mal, sin embargo, preferí confiarme en que todo estaba bien, y que tarde o temprano su viaje habría terminado, y podríamos volver a vernos.

Cada vez que uno de sus manuscritos llegaba a la mansión, podía sentir ansiedad por abrirlo, y leer las palabras que ella había escrito. Estaba ansioso de noticias, pero más ansioso aun por saber si era el anuncio de su llegada.

Cada vez que sentía desilusión al saber que no llegaría todavía, me arrepentía más de no haberla detenido ese día. Podría haber tomado su mano, y evitar que subiera a ese carruaje.

(**Flashback**).

Alice y yo estábamos observando el atardecer por el balcón. Estábamos aprovechando los últimos minutos que nos quedaban antes de que se marchara.

-Todavía no comprendo porque es necesario que me vaya- Exclamo en un tono molesto mientras sus ojos miraban en dirección al sol.

Suspire. Realmente, pensaba lo mismo.- Supongo que es una clase de orientación, Alice.- La mire.- Además, tu aceptaste ir- Dicho esto, agregue una pequeña risa al final, para romper un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

Me devolvió la mirada rápidamente -¡Eso fue porque pensé que al menos tu me acompañarías! ¡No sabía que debía ir sola!- Bufo- Sharon dijo que es de mala educación no hacer algo con lo que se prometió asistir. Si no voy, esa extraña me torturara por el resto de mi vida-

Ante su comentario, reí. – Sharon-chan no es tan mala, Alice, solo quiere que cumplas con tu deber de heredera-

-Como sea- Se quejo.

Las puertas del balcón se abrieron, revelando a Break- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya es hora-

Vaya, eso era lo que menos quería escuchar. Era la hora, el momento en que Alice debía irse. La observe, se puso tensa, pero aun así, se puso en marcha y nos dirigimos a la salida de la mansión. Allí, Gil, Sharon y Liam estaban esperándonos. Las maletas estaban preparadas, y el carruaje listo para que Alice subiera y emprendiera viaje. Se despidió de cada uno de ellos, y realmente estaba angustiada, incluso saludo a Break.

-Cuídate, coneja- Gil le dijo a Alice con una sonrisa. Incluso el estaba decaído.

Ella se me acerco luego, me miro con una mirada entre tristeza y enojo, (estaba enojada por que debía irse, supongo), y me abrazo. Le correspondí con tristeza. No aclararon con exactitud por cuánto tiempo se iría, asique ninguno de nosotros estaba seguro de por cuánto tiempo ella estaría ausente. –Alice-kun, lo siento, pero será mejor que te vayas ya. El viaje será largo.- Dijo Break. Ante esto, Alice y yo apretamos el abrazo. Diablos, sería difícil verla partir.

Nos separamos, y ella se dirigió a la puerta del carruaje. Volteo y nos miro.

Ese era el momento perfecto, el momento donde debería haber tomado su mano y evitar que se fuera. Sin embargo, me quede ahí, quieto, observando sus ojos por última vez.

-¡Alice-san! ¡Escríbenos a diario! Tu onee-sama te extrañara mucho. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Sharon en un tono triste, pero aun así, sonriendo. Alice lentamente asintió, dedicándonos una mirada que dejaba bien en claro que no quería partir. Subió al carruaje y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Y así, ella se fue. Y lo único… lo único que hice fue observar como el carruaje se alejaba más y más, hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

Gil se me acerco, y poso su mano sobre mi hombro en un intento de reconfortarme. Sonreí. Claro, no era una sonrisa del todo honesta. Alice se había ido.

(**Fin del flashback)**

Una última carta había llegado a mis manos, la carta que declaraba el regreso de mi preciada Alice.

Recuerdo la felicidad que sentí al leerla. -"_Oz_. _Las cosas aquí son un tanto extrañas todavía, hay gente muy rara. Ya te he contado sobre ellos de todos modos. Cada día que pasa sigo convenciéndome de que extraño la comida del Cabeza de Algas. Incluso extraño al payaso estúpido..."- _Reí ante esto, seguía siendo la misma de siempre – "_…No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, se supone que debo irme a no sé donde en un par de minutos. El punto es, que probablemente pueda volver en un par de días. Tal vez una semana."- _ Esa frase, no podía dejar de rebotar en mi mente. "_Tal vez una semana." "..Una semana."_

Recuerdo salir corriendo en dirección al salón para avisarles a los demás sobre la noticia.

Y así, ese día llego, y con él, una carta mas. Sin embargo, esta no era de Alice. El autor de esta era alguien más. La carta comunicaba que habían habido complicaciones, y que deberíamos ir a buscar a Alice a la mansión Baskerville. Nos estarían esperando.

Partimos en dirección al lugar. Estaba emocionado. La vería otra vez, finalmente.

Había pasado un año, _un año._ Y por fin volvería a encontrarme con ella.

-¡No puedo creer que veremos a Alice-san!- Dijo Sharon emocionada. -¡Seguramente debe de haber crecido! ¡Ya debe haberse convertido en una dama! ¿No es así, Oz-sama?-

Me sonroje. Gracias a dios, antes de intentar contestar al comentario, Break se adelanto. –Otou-san, solo ha pasado un año-

-¡Muchas cosas pueden pasar en 365 días, Break!- Ella contesto entusiasmada.

Mientras ellos seguían debatiendo el tema, yo desvié mi mirada por la ventanilla del carruaje. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez Alice habría crecido. Bueno, todos nosotros lo hemos hecho. ¿No es así? Sin darme cuenta, comencé a imaginar el encuentro. Y es que ya estaba impaciente por llegar y… verla. Tal vez estaría un tanto más alta, o su cabello estaría aun más largo, o… ¿Qué tan diferente podría estar? Era cierto, era solo un año… Un año entero sin Alice… Seguí sumergido en mis pensamientos, y no me percate del momento en que llegamos al destino, hasta que Gil palmo mi espalda, sacándome de mi transe. Así, bajamos del carruaje, y caminamos hacia la entrada del lugar. Unos guardias abrieron las puertas de este, dándonos libre acceso al interior, donde un hombre nos recibió. -¿Qué se les ofrece?- Pregunto él.

Iba a contestar, pero una vez más, Break me interrumpió –Venimos a buscar a la señorita Alice, quien ha estado en un viaje de orientación. Nos han comunicado que debíamos retirarla aquí.-

-¿Alice? ¿La heredera?- Pregunto incrédulo el hombre.

-Así es-

-Oh lo siento, pero como sabrán, no será posible.-

¿No sería posible? ¿A qué se refería? Esta vez, yo fui el que articulo la pregunta -¿Cómo que no es posible? Se supone que ella estaría aquí.- Le mostré la carta que nos había llegado, en la cual nos comunicaban que debíamos buscar a Alice en el lugar.

-Debe haber un error.- Dijo él.

-Pero ustedes han escrito esto- Le insistí. El me miro, y suspiro. Se acomodo sus gafas, y esbozo una expresión llena de seriedad.

-No, ustedes no entienden...- Volvió a suspirar. Y luego prosiguió:

- …Alice Baskerville ha fallecido.-


	2. Capitulo 2: Te encontré

_-"Alice Baskerville ha fallecido"-_

El silencio reino. Me quede petrificado ante esas palabras. -¿Qué?...- Logre decir.

Alice… ¿Acaso ella…? No, eso no era real. Alice no podía estar muerta. Eso era simplemente imposible. –No… puede ser- Esa oración no parecía ser procesada por mi cerebro. Comencé a pensar, pensar en una excusa para desmentir aquellas horribles palabras.

Nadie decía nada, tampoco me moleste en darme vuelta y ver las expresiones en las caras de mis amigos. Por algún motivo, la seguridad de que eso era mentira y el miedo a que fuera la verdad se mezclaba en mi cabeza, y no terminaba por asegurar a cuál de las dos opciones escuchar. Me comenzaron a zumbar los oídos. Pero… ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que este hombre decía la verdad?...

…De repente, y antes de que alguien pudiese emitir un sonido o hacer un comentario, algo apareció en mi mente, alarmándome y dándome tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Había un simple hecho que me aseguraba que Alice no podía estar muerta. El contrato. Si ella hubiese muerto, el reloj en mi pecho habría desaparecido, y claro, creando un alboroto en el proceso. Sin embargo, nunca sentí nada. Pero solo para estar seguro, desabotone mi abrigo, y luego mi camisa, sin importarme que los presentes me miraran. Me sentí aliviado, allí estaba, en mi pecho, el negro reloj, con la aguja con apenas menos de un cuarto para llegar al final.

Abotone mi camisa y abrigo. Y mire al hombre con una sonrisa- Alice no está muerta-

No decía nada, solo me miraba. Y luego me ubique en tiempo y espacio. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Nos habían mentido a la cara. Y sabiendo esto, una nueva preocupación nació en mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estaba Alice?

Ante la calmada pero fija mirada del hombre a mi persona, mas preguntas brotaron en mi mente. ¿Él sabía que le había pasado a Alice? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Planeaba quedarse mirándome todo el día?

Decidí romper el silencio, ya que no sé porque, ni siquiera Break articulaba algún comentario. – Sabe donde esta Alice, ¿No es así?- Sentencie demandante, claro que el sabia, lo presentía. Luego de unos segundos, el sonrió, dando por acertadas mis sospechas.

-Vaya niño, tal vez uno no debe guiarse por tu apariencia de iluso- Dijo en un tono burlesco. Luego, escuché como las puertas de la mansión se cerraban. Mire a mis espaldas, y en efecto, un grupo de guardias nos estaba acorralando. Volví a voltearme y así mirar al hombre otra vez, quien ahora sonreía de manera retorcida. A continuación, saco una espada, y se dirigió hacia mí. Break se adelanto y atajo su ataque con la espada que él estaba portando. Los guardias de alrededor comenzaron un ataque masivo, antes de que apareciera Eques. Poco y nada entendía lo que estaba pasando ahora. Solo reaccione cuando Break me empujo lejos en dirección contraria a la salida, alejándome de ellos –Oz-kun, existen posibilidades de que la señorita Alice si se encuentre aquí, ve por ella. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.- Dijo, esbozando su típica sonrisa. Me levante y corrí lo más rápido que pude, esperando que en algún momento pudiera comprobar que Alice estaba en ese lugar, esperando nuestro re encuentro.

Me hice paso por los pasillos a toda velocidad, mientras el estruendo en el salón se hacía escuchar por mis oídos. Sabía que estaban en una batalla allá, pero sinceramente, ahora lo más importante para mí era encontrar a Alice.

Me sentía un tanto frustrado, no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Me detuve al entrar por un lado a lo que parecía ser una gran habitación principal. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, un par de guardias estaban ahí, y claro, me vieron. Comencé a correr otra vez, con ellos siguiendo detrás. Seguí entre un par de corredores, y doble un par de veces.

Diablos, no podía perderlos de vista.

Corrí a lo largo de un pasillo, mi meta era la esquina al final del mismo. Pero cuando estaba pasando por la mitad de este, alguien me jaló hacia un rincón escondido, tapándome la boca. Los guardias pasaron de largo. Mire a la persona que estaba en frente mío, quien me había ayudado. Y me respiración se corto. Era ella.

Era Alice.

Removió su mano de mi boca, y poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, dándome a entender que debía quedarme callado. Se asomo y miro a ambos lados del pasillo. –Sígueme- Susurro, tomando mi mano y guiándome a algún lugar seguro. Corrimos hasta llegar a una habitación, la cual cerró con cerrojo luego de que entráramos. Se apoyo contra la puerta, y suspiro. Mientras tanto, yo la miraba. Si, había crecido. Se veía un tanto más… desarrollada. De todos modos, seguía siendo la misma de antes. Llevaba una camisa blanca y chaleco negro, una falda negra como la que solía usar, y sus típicas botas blancas. Estaba maravillado de al fin tenerla frente a mis ojos. Realmente era real. Levanto su vista, y me miro con esos ojos violetas que había extrañado tanto. Se quedo mirándome en silencio, penetrándome fijamente con su mirada. Y luego, en un rápido movimiento, se aferro a mí en un abrazo. Un reconfortante y cálido sentimiento inundo mi pecho. No puedo explicar cuanto alivio y felicidad sentí ante su contacto, el cual no había recibido por tanto tiempo.

La rodee con mis brazos. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando el momento –Te he extrañado, Alice.- Le susurre, con una inevitable sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella solo apretó el agarre.

Nos separamos, me miro. Lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y esto me alarmo. –Te he… estado esperando.- Dijo, secándose los ojos con su manga. Suspire, era solo Alice siendo ella misma, expresando sus sentimientos como siempre lo había hecho. –Pues aquí me tienes- dije divertido, causando un leve sonroje de su parte. Vaya, si había crecido, y sinceramente, se veía hermosa. Fui yo al que le toco sonrojarse esta vez, al escuchar mis propios pensamientos. Claro, Alice siempre me resulto bella, y ahora que se había desarrollado más, esa belleza había aumentado. De todos modos, este no era el tiempo ni lugar para pensar sobre estas cosas. Break y el resto estaban en batalla en la entrada de la mansión, acababa de re encontrarme con Alice, y más importante aún, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Alice-comencé- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué han hecho contigo?-

-Era una trampa- dijo.

-¿Trampa?-

-Mm. Luego de unos meses, comenzaron a prohibirme la salida del lugar. También impidieron la salida de mis cartas tan a diario, por lo que muchas fueron enviadas con atraso.- Vaya, eso me sorprendió, entonces, la tardanza y el cada vez más largo plazo de llegada entre una carta y otra era por eso. Alice prosiguió- En la última carta que escribí decía que volvería. Sin embargo, al tener prohibida la salida no pude irme. Intente escaparme de todas formas, pero los malditos guardias siempre me atrapaban.-

-¿La carta que enviaste hace una semana?-

-¿De qué hablas? Envié esa carta hace 3 meses.-Me congele. ¿Tres meses? ¿Alice podría haber llegado hace 3 meses?- Los malditos deben haber atrasado el tiempo de llegada-

-Alice, también llego otra carta diciendo que debíamos venir a buscarte. ¿Quién la escribió?-

-Ah, esa fue escrita por una de las sirvientas. Es la única persona cuerda en este lugar, ella me ayudo. Escribió la carta y la firmo con el sello Baskerville, así pasaría desapercibida y llegaría a tiempo. La recibiste hoy, ¿verdad?-

-Así es- Asentí.

-Bien… Me alegro de volver a verte, Oz- Dijo ella, agregando una de esas sonrisas que mi mente no había olvidado aun, gracias al cielo.

Era un momento realmente placentero, sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle. Una pelea tenía lugar en la sala, y nos dimos cuenta al escuchar los estruendos provenientes de la misma.- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto ella.

-Break y los demás también están aquí- Le respondí- Debemos ir a ayudarlos.- Cabeceó acertante, y abrió la puerta, dándonos paso libre hacia la ubicación de los demás.

Llegamos. Nos encontramos con todos los guardias tirados en el suelo. Gil, Break, Sharon y Liam enfocaron sus miradas en nosotros. Vaya, los habían derrotado. Mire a Alice, quien los miraba incrédula, y luego voltea hacia ellos. Sonreí –Logre encontrarla.-

Todos curvaron sus labios al mismo tiempo. –Vaya coneja, nos vemos de nuevo- Dijo Gil, sonriente. A lo que se sumo Break con un-Es bueno volver a verte, Alice-kun-

Liam la saludo cordialmente, y luego Sharon… Bueno, Sharon tenía los ojos aguados, y sin un segundo para pensar, corrió hasta Alice y la abrazo. Por la expresión de ella, parecía como si casi la estuvieran ahorcando. Finalmente… todo… todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ella había regresado a nuestro lado.

-¡Alice-sama! ¡Ya eres una señorita!- Dijo casi en un grito Sharon, emocionada.

-Otou-san, no asustes tan rápido a Alice-kun- Rio Break.-Debemos largarnos de aquí primero-

Ah, claro, seguíamos en la mansión Baskerville.

-Alice, vamos por tus cosas- Le dije, ella asintió. Luego de unos cuantos forcejeos contra el agarre emotivo por parte de Sharon, logro zafarse.

Volvimos al carruaje de una buena vez. Comenzamos el viaje de regreso.

Todo lo sucedido, todas las preguntas que teníamos para Alice, el plan de aquellas personas con ella… Debíamos resorberlo, pero, ¿Por dónde comenzar? Bueno, lo averiguaríamos en el camino a casa…


	3. Capitulo 3: Regreso

Estábamos en el carruaje, camino a casa. Habíamos logrado salir de ese incomodo e inaguantable lugar.

-Bien, ahora que podemos hablar en paz, necesitamos escuchar los detalles de tu estadía con aquella gente, Alice-kun- Comenzó Break.

-Tch, ¿Por dónde comenzar, payaso? Ha sido una tortura- Respondió Alice, cruzándose de brazos y piernas- Me prohibieron la salida permanentemente una vez allí. Las cartas que escribía, eran un secreto. Cada una de ellas pasaba por la oficina de aquel hombre antes de ser enviadas-

-¿"Aquel hombre"?- Pregunte.

-Un hombre alto, con gafas. Él es quien está al mando y controla a los demás. Le he preguntado a quien pude sobre él, pero nadie decía nada, solo ignoraban mis preguntas… cobardes- Se quejo. Bueno, esa era una… buena razón, y lo explicaba todo. Quien nos dijo que Alice había muerto, aquel hombre… ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer? Alice siguió hablando –Me han dado libros tratando la temática de las cadenas. No entendí realmente para que.- Poso su mano en su mentón, pensativa- Oh, recuerdo algo… algo respecto al abismo, una nueva forma de abrir el portal.-

-¿El portal?-

-Investigaban la manera de abrirlo con sangre Baskerville…-

Un pensamiento llego a mi mente como un disparo. Alice solicitada para una orientación con los Baskerville; Su retención en el lugar; una investigación para abrir el portal del abismo con sangre de los mismos… Alice era una Baskerville… ¡Entonces!...- Alice, ¿Qué han hecho con respecto al tema? ¿Te han hecho algo?- La mire preocupado, si la habían lastimado, si la habían usado con otros fines de lucro… Era un rompecabezas, y se estaba resolviendo tan rápido como apareció entre nuestras manos. Sin embargo, el bando contrario también lo estaba resolviendo, y la pieza principal era… -No han hecho nada conmigo, además, no me he dejado atrapar tan fácilmente.- Me contesto.

-Pero te han atrapado, ¿no es así? ¿Alice-kun?- Todos miramos a Break. –Dijiste que no te has dejado atrapar tan fácilmente, pero aun así, lo han logrado-

Ella no dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje, evitando nuestras miradas expectantes de respuesta alguna. Su silencio era suficiente, de todas formas. Tal vez sería el mismo orgullo de siempre, o tal vez no sentía la necesidad de contarnos… Pero era importante. –Coneja, dinos que te han hecho-

-No paso nada, cabeza de algas-

-Alice- Atraje su mirada, pues yo estaba sentado en frente de ella- Por favor, solo dinos que hicieron contigo- Dije lo más calmado que pude, y es que así era más probable conseguir su respuesta. Cualquiera fuese la razón para ocultar los hechos, debía ser importante para ella. Estaba preparado para escuchar lo que fuese, confiando en mi mismo para quedarme callado ante cual sea fuese su historia. –Intente… escapar un par de veces- Finalmente decidió hablar- Y siempre estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero… los malditos guardias lograban atraparme- Frunció el seño- Luego me llevaban a la oficina de ese hombre, quien nunca borraba esa retorcida sonrisa de su boca… Me obligaba a beber algo y perdía el conocimiento. Cuando recuperaba la conciencia ya estaba en mi habitación- Finalizo.

Me quede estupefacto, todos, mejor dicho, nos quedamos estupefactos.

-Alice-sama… ¿Qué te hacían si no tomabas eso?- Pregunto Sharon, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-No había forma de no beberlo, los guardias me sujetaban mientras él me obligaba a tragar del frasco-

-¿Cómo lograste llegar a la mansión Baskerville?- Pregunto esta vez Liam.

-Un día avisaron la transferencia allá. Sabía que una vez en ese lugar estaría mucho más cerca de ustedes… asique una de las sirvientas me ayudo a escribir una carta desde allí haciéndose pasar por el grupo informativo Baskerville, haciendo posible su llegada a tiempo. ¡Logre escaparme de los bastardos!- Grito al final con una sonrisa triunfante. – ¡Ha! No importa que sean Baskervilles falsos o verdaderos, ¡Aun así son fáciles de burlar!-

-¿Baskervilles falsos? ¿A qué te refieres coneja?-

-Estos no son Baskervilles, son una clase de seguidores obsesionados, pero inútiles al fin y al cabo.- Finalizo Alice. Claro, ahora todo cobraba aun mas sentido, ella era la única Baskerville restante.

La pieza principal del rompecabezas.

La conversación continuaba, mientras nos acercábamos a destino. Mientras Alice hablaba, me dedicaba a mirarla con detalle. Sonara repetitivo tal vez, pero era un momento tan esperado, y no parecía real. El hecho de tenerla con nosotros ahora. Sus gestos, sus movimientos, su actitud, todo intacto. Tal como la recordaba.

¿Puede una persona cambiar con el paso del tiempo, o solo seguir siendo la misma?

En este caso, agradecía que fuera la segunda opción. Ah, fue solo un año. Las personas no cambian en tan solo 365 días… ¿O sí?

Ella no, eso quedaba claro.

El carruaje se detuvo, anunciando la llegada a la mansión. Alice miro por la ventanilla con una mirada de niña asombrada, pero luego sonrió. Ver su expresión… solo eso hizo que mi pecho sintiera calidez. Si ella tuviera una idea de cuánto la necesité…

Sharon, Break, Gil y Liam salieron primero. Yo les seguí, me voltee y le dirigí la mano a Alice, con la intención de ayudarla a bajar. Tomo mi mano, pero salto del carruaje al suelo. Solté una pequeña risa, estaba feliz. –Bienvenida a casa, Alice- Le dije, mirándola directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa que era imposible borrar por el momento. Se sonrojo levemente, me devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, volteo su cabeza, mirando a la mansión. -¡Oz, te apuesto a que llego antes que tú!- Dijo alegre, antes de comenzar a correr. _Cuanta nostalgia. _

Corrí detrás de ella, alcanzándola. Pude escuchar a Gil suspirar y a Sharon reír.

Llegamos a la entrada al mismo tiempo. Alice estaba emocionada; entro apenas se abrieron las puertas. Miro a su alrededor una vez en el interior. Dio un par de vueltas, para luego fijar su vista en las escaleras.

-Parece que Alice-sama ha extrañado estar aquí- Rio Liam. Le daba la razón, ella odiaba la soledad. Y por lo que nos había comentado, estar sola era rutina en el lugar donde la habían aprisionado. Alice subió las escaleras a paso rápido, perdiéndose de mi vista.

- Es bueno… tener a Alice de vuelta- Comento Gil, llamando nuestra atención. Mis labios se curvaron sonrientes. No lo admitiría, pero incluso él la extrañaba, la apreciaba.

-Vaya, Gil-kun. Quien se imaginaria escuchar esas palabras de tu boca… Has llamado a la señorita Alice por su nombre- Se burlo Break.

-¡Cállate!- Respondió sonrojado. Qué bien, todo había vuelto a la cotidianeidad de antes. Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras. -¿Oz-sama?- Llamo Sharon. La mire y sonreí. –Lo siento, pero quiero estar con ella ahora- Dije refiriéndome a Alice. Subí rápidamente y me dirigí al pasillo. Al llegar, divise la puerta de la habitación de Alice abierta, y me tome el atrevimiento de entrar. Ella estaba recostada boca arriba en su cama. Al sentir mis pasos, abrió los ojos y me miro. Me acerque y me senté al lado de ella, al borde de la cama. Dirigió su mirada al techo por unos segundos. –Finalmente….- susurro.

-¿Alice?-

-…Finalmente… estoy de vuelta- Dijo como un comentario en voz alta para sí misma. Sonreí al escucharla. Luego me acosté al lado de ella, dirigiendo mi mirada al punto del techo en el que ella había fijado su vista. Acerque mi mano a la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. – Si… finalmente has regresado Alice… te he extrañado-

-También te extrañe… Oz- Dijo suavemente. Solto un pequeño bostezo; tenia sueño, y ahora que me daba cuenta, yo también.

"**Tenerte entre mis manos otra vez, era un anhelo escuchado que se había vuelto realidad".**


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Ahora que?

Era un soleado día jueves por la mañana. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Alice regreso con nosotros. Iba a levantarme, teníamos investigaciones que hacer más tarde. Frote mis ojos y bostece. Me sonreí a mi mismo al pensar en ella… El sol había vuelto a iluminarnos otra vez.

Estire mis brazos y pestañe un par de veces.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y escuche esa voz familiar llamarme -¡Oz, ya estas despierto!- Ella se acerco y salto sobre la cama, haciéndome reír. –Buenos días, Alice- Le conteste suavemente. Se paro y jalo de mi brazo sonriente –El desayuno está servido- Dijo emocionada. Le respondí con una sonrisa y me levante de la cama. Alice seguía tirando de mi brazo, y en un intento de dar un paso adelante, trastabille y caí encima de ella. Me alarme al saber que probablemente la estaba aplastando, pues escuche un quejido. Me levante unos centímetros para asegurarme de que estaba bien. –A-Alice, lo siento, ¿Estás bien?- -Si…- Me respondió en voz baja, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Debía haberse golpeado. Abrió sus ojos y los fijo en los míos. Pasaron unos segundos para que me diera cuenta de cuan cerca estábamos del otro, y esto me hizo sonrojar. De un momento a otro me empujo con fuerza, sacándome de encima. Se paro. –V-vístete, te veo abajo- Dijo totalmente enrojecida; ella tampoco había pasado por alto la cercanía de nuestras caras. Salió de la habitación a continuación.

Vaya, una interesante forma de comenzar el día…

Baje al salón una vez listo, todos estaban ya sentados. Alice ya estaba adelantada, había casi terminado su plato. Sonreí y me senté con ellos. Divise un pilón de papeles en una esquina de la mesa. -¿Qué es todo eso?- Pregunte.

-Son papeleo de la investigación, cartas y demás- Me contesto Liam. La atmosfera era un tanto silenciosa, me preguntaba si algo andaba mal. De todos modos, mis preocupaciones se fueron al sentir a Gil hablar.-Nos ha llegado una carta anoche; una mujer parece haberse enterado de que Alice esta aquí, y pregunta por ella.- Y así, sostuvo un sobre con su mano a la vista de todos. Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y se la saco. –Permíteme, cabeza de algas- Lo abrió, y saco el papel para leerlo. –Es ella…- Musito. –-¿La mujer que te ayudo, Alice?- Le pregunte. Acertó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. –Viene para acá- Volvió a decir en un susurro.

- Lo mejor será preparar una habitación para recibirla, entonces.- Comento Sharon.

Mas pistas… mas piezas… más personas….

Alice sostuvo una mirada perdida el resto del desayuno. No hablaba, no daba ni el más mínimo comentario. ¿Tan importante era esa mujer?

Llego la tarde. Estábamos en la biblioteca, solo Alice y yo. Debería de haber seguido con la investigación junto con los demás, pero me tome la libertad de pasar el rato con Alice y hacerle un par de preguntas que me rodeaban por la cabeza desde esa mañana.

Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, en unos sillones de un rincón del lugar. La mire, y me determine a comenzar. –Um…Alice- Llame su atención. Aparto su mirada del libro que ella leía y me miro fijamente. - ¿A quienes has conocido… allá?- Le pregunte. No era la mejor manera de comenzar, pero al menos lo había hecho. -¿Has conocido a alguien más además de la sirvienta que te ayudo?-

Me miro por un par de segundos. –Pues… solo la conozco a ella y a otra mujer. Creo que son hermanas. Luego esta aquel hombre, y los guardias. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Solo sentí curiosidad- Sonreí. –Esa mujer, ¿es alguien importante para ti?-

-Claro que si- Contesto. Me sorprendí pero luego prosiguió. –Si no fuera por ella…- Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón, se cruzo de brazos y miro a la nada, sonriente.-…No estaría aquí- Volteo a verme otra vez, ampliando su sonrisa.- Gracias a ella estoy contigo de nuevo- Dijo con total seguridad en sus palabras. Ah, de nuevo, mi pecho se sintió tan cálido… Le sonreí de vuelta.

Luego de otro par de minutos, cerré mi libro y volví a distraerla de su lectura, y es que otra pequeña duda se me había cruzado. –Oye Alice, ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?-

No despego sus ojos del libro esta vez, me respondió sin mirarme. –Oh, eso… Realmente no lo sé- Dijo como si nada.

-¿Eh?-

-Nunca me dijo su nombre- Dio vuelta la página. –Además, no sentí la necesidad de preguntarle su nombre en ese entonces.-

-Oh, ya veo- Mire mis manos, y me fije en la portada del libro que yo tenía. Después, ella cerró su libro también. Se paro y situó en frente mío. –No vas a leer mas, ¿verdad? Déjame guardar tu libro, Oz.- Espeto tranquilamente, tendiéndome su mano para que le entregara el objeto que yo poseía entre mis manos. Sonreí. –No es necesario, déjame guardarlo-

-Oye, no seas terco, dame el libro.- Inquirió en un tono más demandante. Solo reí y negué con la cabeza. Entonces, ella mostro un pequeño puchero y amago a quitarme el libro de las manos. Fui más rápido y, cuando ella lo tomo, jale de él para arrebatárselo. Sin embargo, termine empujándola accidentalmente, logrando que terminara encima de mí en el sofá. Me exalté primero, pero luego me limite a dejar caer el libro al suelo y abrazarla suavemente. Se quedo quieta, no decía ni hacia nada. Solo estaba allí, sentada sobre mis piernas al mismo tiempo que yo estaba sentado en el sillón. -¿Estás bien?… ¿Alice?- Pregunte calmadamente. Movió asertivamente su cabeza, despacio. Luego se separo y conecto sus ojos con los míos.

Me quede mirándola, sin emitir ni el más mínimo sonido. No paso un minuto, y se sonrojo, dándome a entender en la situación en la que estábamos, un tanto parecida a la de esa mañana. Simplemente reí, nervioso. Pellizco mi nariz y se levanto. Tomo los libros que habían quedado en el suelo y los guardo, luego, se acerco a la puerta y volteo a verme. Supuse que quería que fuera con ella, asique me pare y me dirigí en su dirección.

Salimos de la biblioteca. No sabía para donde íbamos exactamente. Solo la seguí, mirándola caminar en frente de mi. Llegamos al salón, y salimos al balcón. Tuvimos una conversación muy fluida, y conversamos hasta que llego la noche. Reí y me divertí con ella. – Entonces no te gustaba la comida de ese lugar- Reí.

-Ni lo menciones, el cabeza de algas cocina mucho mejor. ¡Esa cosa ni siquiera tenía sabor! Además, eran todos unos aburridos. Se quedaban encerrados en la mansión todo el tiempo.- Se quejo con un puchero. –En esos momentos me habría gustado escuchar al payaso y a esa extraña muñeca. Incluso extrañe a Sharon, las mujeres allí eran muy raras, ¡todo el tiempo serias!- Luego me miro. –Me hubiera gustado haberte tenido allí conmigo, todo habría sido más entretenido- Comento. –No te preocupes Alice, aquí me tienes ahora.- Le sonreí con calma. Miro a la luna, mientras el viento removía su cabello. –Lo sé… La próxima vez que tenga que irme, vendrás conmigo, aunque los demás digan lo contrario.- Me dijo, con un tono indescifrable en su voz. Me sorprendí ante esto, pero desvié mi mirada a la luna, donde ella también estaba mirando. –No tienes porque volver a irte en primer lugar Alice. No dejare que te vayas la próxima vez- Dije. Se me escapo una sonrisa. No tenía porque haber una próxima vez. Me sentí observado, asique la mire de reojo. Sí, me estaba observando con sorpresa. Voltee mi cara completamente en su dirección. Me acerque un poco, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Alice, ¿Qué sucede?- Me preocupe un poco. Negó en silencio con su cabeza. Poso su mano en mi pecho, por encima de donde estaba la marca del contrato. –Solo espero que así sea…- Musito con la mirada donde había posado su mano. Sonreí, endulzado por sus palabras, por más simples que hubieran sido. Le acaricia la cabeza lentamente. –Créeme, así será-

Y así, subió su mirar, fijando su vista en la mía una vez más. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cara, dejándome ver con detalle sus ojos violeta, penetrando mis orbitas. Otra vez, sentí ese melancólico sentimiento; ese que sentí mientras no estaba conmigo. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué? Ya la tenía conmigo de nuevo. Me aleje a mi mismo del pensamiento. Luego, le mire con más calidez. Pensé en el día que habíamos tenido; en las dos ocasiones tan similares que pasamos, cuando estuvimos tan cercanos a… ¿Besarnos? Y ahora que me fijaba, esta era otra oportunidad. Y tal vez, con todo la que le he extrañado y necesitado, y con algunos sentimientos encontrados… eso era un anhelo, ¿Quizás?

Sentí un pequeño calor acumularse en mis mejillas al subir mi mano a acariciar una de las suyas. Pero justo en el momento en que comencé a acercarme, las puertas del balcón se abrieron, revelando a Gil.

-Oz, Alice, deben venir de inmediato- Lo note un tanto agitado. Solo mire a Alice, y volví a mirarlo a él, asintiendo. Suspire mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pensando en otra oportunidad más que no había sido aprovechada del todo. No importaba de todos modos, había sido una gran tarde de igual forma.

Llegamos a la sala principal. Las puertas de entrada a la mansión estaban abiertas de par en par. Liam y Break estaban arrodillados de lado a lado de una mujer que se encontraba en el suelo. Nos acercamos corriendo al verla. Esta levanto su cabeza; sangraba por todos lados; miro fijamente a Alice con dolor. –Vaya, Alice-sama, me alegro de volver a verte- Recuerdo que dijo, con gran dificultad. Tosió, un hilillo de sangre recorrió desde su comisura hasta su mentón. Se arrastro apenas un poco, levantando su mano para tomar uno de los tobillos de Alice, manchando sus botas blancas de carmín en el proceso. –Debes correr, vienen para acá- Volvió a decir entre cortada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién estaba viniendo? La mujer luego poso su mirada en mi, y sonrió con melancolía –Cuídala, por favor- Tosió, las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. –Vienen por ella- Finalizo. Miro a Alice una vez más, al mismo tiempo que yo; sus ojos violetas miraban la escena con espanto, estaba petrificada. La mujer le dedico una última sonrisa y cerro sus ojos, dejando su cabeza caer pesadamente al suelo, mientras su mano resbalaba por la bota de Alice. –No…- Susurro ella.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio, mirando a la mujer desplomada en el piso, sangrando y… muerta.

Break, quien tenía el seño totalmente fruncido, fue quien rompió el silencio. –Parece que tendrás que escapar de nuevo, Alice-kun…- Y luego, subió su mirada.

-…Los Baskerville vienen por ti-


End file.
